A Cerulean Vaction
by Brandon Burns
Summary: The four Cerulean sisters are heading to Paradise beach for the summer, but there not the only ones going there to, the four Eevee brothers were also going that way as well.


**A Cerulean Vaction.**

It was now Summertime! and all of the four Cerulean sisters were going to the lovely Pardise beach for the whole summer, as Misty was packing all of their things in a whole bunch of suitcases she then put all of her pokemon in the pokeballs except for her Togepi.

While Misty was still getting everything ready, the other Cerulean sisters Daisy, Violet & Lily. were all putting some of the other suitcases  
in the trunk of their Mercedes, Violet who was closing the trunk of the door, says to her sisters.

"Oh boy, this is going to be like totally Awesome! just relaxing at the beach for the whole Summer!"

Lily tells her.

"I can't wait to get that perfect tan, it will be super sweet just laying there with my towel on that dam hot sand."

Suddenly, Daisy says to both of them.

"Forget that! I want to meet some hot sexy cute Hunks! like some shirtless life guards or something."

But just then, Misty was now coming out of the gymnasium carrying her luggage ro the car, Lily said while watching her carrying her luggage towards the car.

"Wow, are baby sister sure is strong."

Daisy said.

"Like totally strong."

Violet said.

"Well she is the tomboy in the family, you guys."

Misty then puts all of her bags down on the floor of her side of the car, while Lily & Daisy got in the Mercedes and buckled their seatbelts, Violet  
was going to be the one driving the car at first with the others taking turns, except for Misty who was too young to drive.

They we're now on there way to the lovely Paradise beach with Violet driving on the long highway, Lily who was looking at the map says.

"It will take us, like, a day in a half to get there before getting dark."

Daisy told her.

"I'm sure when I get behind the wheel I could go real fast because I'm a better driver, For sure!"

Misty told her.

"Yeah right, maybe in your dreams."

She replied.

"Oh shut up, you shouldn't talk little sister you can't even drive yet!"

Violet said while still driver.

"Like whatever, I could get us there way faster then you Daisy."

Lily said.

"Well, why can't you?"

She told her.

"I don't like getting a ticket or anything."

Daisy then says to Violet.

"But what if it was like, a totally cute cop or something?"

Violet went.

"Now I wouldn't mind that at all!"

Misty thought to herself.

"Oh brother, I hate my sisters."

Suddenly, Daisy says to Misty.

"Hey baby sister, did you remember to pack up all the pokeballs for the pokemon?"

She tells her.

"Yes, I packed all the balls in my yellow suitcase in the trunk."

She then says to her Togepi who she was holding on to.

"Except you Togepi I could never put you in a ball."

As they were all still driving towards Paradise beach, another four group of siblings were also headed to Paradise beach they were the  
four Eevee bothers! Sparky, Rainer, Pyro, and little Mikey. Rainer & Sparky were putting their bags in the back of their SUV.

Pyro was checking everything that they were packing on a clip board, while Mikey was walking with his, and his brother's Eevee pokemon,  
he was now stepping out of his mansion walking with the four Eevee's on leashes, Rainer tells him while he was coming out.

"Hey Mikey! put them in the back of the SUV and make sure you don't let the luggage fall on their bodies."

Mikey who was putting the Eevee pokemon in the back, was thinking.

"Dam stupid brother of mine! always making do the hard stuff!"

After Mikey closed the back door, he got in the SUV and buckled his seatbelt along with Pyro who also got in the backseat sitting next to him, Rainer was going to be the one driving them there, til they all take turns except for Mikey who was way too young to drive a SUV, as Rainer was starting the engine Sparky told him.

"Make sure you'll drive it steady and don't get the dam scratch!"

Pyro said.

"You know Rainer will scratch it, his driving ability sucks."

Rainer told him.

"Why don't you go suck it somewhere, jerkoff!"

Mikey said.

"I still can not believe I'm related to you guys."

Sparky says.

"Dudes relax! let's just go already to Paradise beach."

Rainer was now driving them there, so they were on there way! to the same beach where the Cerulean sisters were going to.

**So... what will happened at Paradise beach when they all arrive there? stay tune for more!**


End file.
